


Not Sophie's Choice

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [21]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fights, Fluff and Angst, London, Meet the Family, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pillow Fights, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan is finally introduced to (Y/N)'s younger sister, Sophie. To say she's underwhelmed about their relationship is an understatement.This one contains some visuals of how I imagine (Y/N)'s apartment to look like before she and Alan moved in together. To get a complete feel of the apartment, go to my Pinterest board called Hammersmith House at https://pin.it/7cta7vbpovdwa2 before reading this.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Not Sophie's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

_Ring. Ring. Ring_.

The landline out in the dark and quiet hallway eerily rings around midnight.

Alan sleepily rolls over in bed in the quiet room, tapping (Y/N) softly on her shoulder to inform her of the phone.

She throws the comforter sleepily off her body and pads with cold feet out into the pitch-black hallway. She wraps her arms around her upper body once she senses her nipples becoming erect from the cold. She fumbles the sideboard with half-closed eyes as she tries to feel for the phone in the dark. She picks up the receiver.

"(Y/N), hello?" She answers the phone groggily while leaning on to the sideboard for support.

"Hey, my flight landed earlier than expected. I know it's late... or early, whatever... but can you come to pick me up, please, sis?" Sophie asks exceptionally cheery over the phone. (Y/N)'s way too tired for this phone call right now as she can hear the buzzing of a noisy airport in the background.

"Sure, let me get dressed and I'll be on my way. Hang tight," she replies huskily and ends the phone call, shuffling tiredly back into the dark bedroom.

She quietly makes her way into her walk-in closet and turns the closet light on dim, careful not to wake her boyfriend. She shields her eyes from the intrusion of the light.

She loses balance and stumbles as she quickly throws on a pair of black leggings, white Converse, and a black oversized sweater before switching off the light and heading back into the room.

She walks closer to the bed in the dark and places a soft kiss on a sleeping Alan's stubble cheek, whispering, "I'm going to fetch my sister from Heathrow. We'll be back in a little bit."

"Hmm," Alan hums sleepily. He turns his face towards (Y/N), eyes still closed, and plants a soft kiss on her mouth before falling back to sleep.

(Y/N) smiles excitedly as she exits her bedroom and closes the door quietly behind her.

She still can't believe the great Alan Rickman is sleeping in _her_ bed. They've been dating for two years now and it's the first time she let him sleep over. They arranged to fly her sister in from South Africa so she can finally be the first one in the family to meet him.

She didn't mention him once during their first year of dating. As they entered their second year, she only mentioned that his name is Alan and the fact that they have been dating steadily. Not that (Y/N) wanted to hide him from anyone, but she wanted to make sure that he is someone worth introducing to her family. She's not even sure they would know who he is once they hear he is a celebrity.

"Please, be extremely quiet when entering the house. I don't want to wake up Alan unnecessarily. He has to get up in a few hours for work," she speaks lowly to her sister as she unlocks the front door with her set of keys.

"You sneaky devil! How long has he been sleeping here?" Sophie asks excitedly.

"Tonight was his first time since we've been together," she states plainly.

"I smell bullshit," Sophie says matter-of-factly and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I promise, it's his first time. And before you ask, nothing happened between us last night. We just sleep together in the same bed, that's all. He wanted to be here when you arrived, but I guess depending on when you wake up tomorrow... or is it today already? I don't know, but you'll get to introduce yourselves either before he goes to work or after he comes back."

"What does he do for a living?"

"It's not my story to tell. You can ask him that once you see him in the morning," (Y/N) replies already exhausted from lack of sleep.

"Jeez, woman. You're staying for a week. Why is your bag so heavy??" (Y/N) grunts as she lifts her sister's suitcase from the bottom of the brick step and carries it inside her apartment.

"The airline said thirty-two kilograms," Sophie shrugs her shoulders as she too steps inside the dark apartment.

"That's an estimate, not a target!" (Y/N) giggles quietly, lightly shaking her head and turns the downstairs lights on dim while shutting and locking the front door.

"Wow! This place is beautiful, (Y/N). You must be so proud that it ended up looking this great as opposed to the run-down studio apartment it once was when you first bought it," Sophie twirls around to take it all in.

The whole apartment is decked in caramel-toned woods, whites, and splashes of tan leather. It gives the effect of bohemian chic without being too eclectic. _Modern Vintage_ is what they call it.

Sophie walks over to the large window, looking out at a very dark and sleepy London while admiring the cozy window seats that line the entire wall on the left side of the front room. Opposite the window seats are white ceiling-to-wall shelves filled with books and souvenirs from all over the world, collected by (Y/N) on her many travels.

"Yes, well. That's the whole point of a fixer-upper... but thank you. Indeed - it came out even more beautiful than I expected. I'm very happy with it," (Y/N) answers proudly.

"Come on, the guest room is on this floor," she picks the suitcase up again and drags it two doors down the dark hall, past her downstairs office.

"Oh... my... word! This is beautiful!"

(Y/N) smiles timidly and jokes playfully, "Keep it up. I'm starting to think you're never going to leave."

"Well, would you blame me? This is even more beautiful than the pictures you sent us! And it smells divine in here," Sophie says as she plops down onto the comfy white bed. A faint scent of cinnamon and pumpkin spice fill the room making it feel instantly cozy.

"It's yours for the week. Make yourself at home. There's food in the fridge and pantry if you get hungry, just don't... break anything or wake anybody up," she warns her sister.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok. Get outta here. I can see you're tired and you probably still want to catch up on some cuddles with Alan, go," Sophie all but shoves her older sister out of the guest room.

Once she switches off all the lights downstairs she shuffles back up the stairs tiredly. She checks her FitBit and sighs relieved as she sees she has another five hours of sleep left before she needs to get up again.

She kicks her sneakers off and doesn't even bother changing back into her nightwear as she quietly makes her way back into her warm bed. Alan turns on his side towards her and envelopes her from behind.

"Everything okay?" He mumbles groggily against her freezing cold ear. He notices this and blows his warm breath against her ear in order to heat it up.

She shivers at the sensation before answering, "Yes. Our house guest loves her room and she's excited to meet you in the morning. Don't be startled when you see her roaming the house in the dark."

"Mm-hmm," he mumbles before they both fall back to sleep.

The whole house is quiet as the early morning sun glistens through the kitchen casting window blind shadows across the room.

The cream coloured SMEG coffee maker buzzes as Alan prepares two strong cups of coffee for him and his girlfriend. Black, two sugars for him, and milk and two sugars for her.

A freshly showered and impeccably dressed (Y/N) makes her way down the stairs and envelops her two arms around Alan from behind.

A large smile is plastered on his face as he smells her delicious scent, consisting of citrus and florals, encircling him. Sleeping next to her left him feeling refreshed and completely well-rested when he awoke this morning.

"How was the first night together for you? My apologies if I snored," he moves her gently to his front and encases her tubby body in his arms.

"I... really enjoyed it. And it wasn't snoring, more of _deep breathing_ , but it was soothing to my ears. Kind of like white noise," she jokes playfully and reaches up to plant a kiss on his now smooth-shaven jaw.

She moves her hand to his face and proceeds to run her fingers lightly over his features. She still cannot believe how lucky she is to date a gentleman with such a big heart and well-mannered, too.

"A penny for your thoughts, my dear?" He drawls lowly pulling her from her trance.

"I'm just thinking how happy I am to have you, is all. And I cannot wait to introduce you to my sister. I think she's going to like you very much."

"I'm afraid if she's not up in the next ten minutes we will have to reschedule the meet and greet until later. Maybe for lunch at a restaurant of your choosing?" He compromises.

"Yes, of course. I understand that. I had told her so, too," (Y/N) squeezes his waist before letting him go and taking a seat by the wooden breakfast nook.

"What are your plans for today?" Alan inquires as he brings both their coffees over to the table placing hers in front of her.

"I was planning on taking her to see Central London. I know she's always wanted to go there. So, we might go to the Sky Garden and then just explore the rest on foot," she takes a sip of her coffee.

"I'll give you my driver for today. Michael will be more than willing to take you around town and show you both around. He might even give you some tips and show you some less-visited, un-touristy places," Alan fiddles with his collar absentmindedly.

"Oh, Al, no, we can't expect that from you... or Michael, even," she says sincerely.

"Nonsense. You're more than welcome to use him. I'm going to drive myself to work today. All you need to do is tell me if you want to take the Jag or the Aston?"

"Alan..." she sighs. "Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm," he nods his head and smiles at her.

"Okay, in that case, we'll take the Aston Martin," she says excitedly as she reaches across the table and envelope their hands together.

"I'll set it up, but for now I must get going," he downs the last of his coffee, stands up from his side of the bench, and leans down to place a kiss on her lips.

She can still taste the coffee on his tongue as they pull apart. After Alan leaves she puts both their coffee mugs in the sink to rinse later and makes her way towards her sister's bedroom.

As the time nears 12:00 (Y/N) can no longer contain her nerves. She has a stressful feeling in her tummy and her body is lightly vibrating from both excitement as well as nervousness. The big day. Well, one of the big days. A milestone then, rather. The day (Y/N) will introduce Alan Sydney Patrick Rickman to her sister.

Sophie obviously couldn't stop gushing at how beautiful London looks from the Sky Gardens. Luckily Michael was there to take pictures of them both together, almost like their own private paparazzi. They visited Baker Street and went inside the Sherlock Holmes Museum; they explored King's Cross Station; went to see the Borough Markets; and walked along the Thames while exploring the South Bank area.

Alan was right, Michael knew London like the back of his hand. He took them to all the Instagram-worthy photography spots and showed them places most tourists would never even discover unless they knew about it prior. All in all, it was a good morning.

Although, the meet and greet were constantly nagging (Y/N) in the back of her mind. She knows Sophie would like Alan once she gets to know him better, but she is slightly worried about the age gap between Alan and her. Her sister will definitely bring that up for discussion.

_Can it just be lunchtime already?_ She silently wishes as the tension in her stomach worsens. Well, that and she's slightly starting to shake from hunger, too.

Michael drops the sisters at Duck & Waffle and promises to keep their shopping bags safe in the car while he drives around until their lunch date is finished and he can return them back home safely.

"What are you having?" (Y/N) asks her sister as they look over the menus at the table. Alan sure knows how to prolong (Y/N)'s agony as they're still waiting on him.

"Hmmm..." she hums in an indecisive manner. "I don't know. You pick for me," she says and closes the menu, placing it back down on the table.

The waitress approaches the table with her pen and pad in hand.

"Can we please have... two orders of the Duck & Waffle and one Duck Congee. Oh, and can we also get Gnocchetti Sardi for the table, please?"

"Of course. Would you like anything to drink?" The waitress chirps cheerfully as she pens down their order.

"Three waters, please. Uh, one with lemon and ice, one with ice, no lemon and one room temperature one, thank you," she gathers the menus and hands them back to the waitress as she scurries off to get their order in.

"Wow, sis. You've really grown up. It's almost weird to see you so... in control and mature," Sophie comments amazed causing (Y/N) to blush and give a small giggle.

"I sometimes forget you're only two years older than me. You're like an actual adult now."

"Yeah, well..." she sighs. "I didn't just become that way overnight. Moving away from home while knowing no-one here in London... I was thrown in the deep end. I had to grow a pair of gonads in order to go up to new people, introduce myself, etcetera. And I have to admit, traveling and exploring gave me newfound confidence - as did the new job. You have no idea the amount of über smart people I deal with every day. Even Alan. He's extremely knowledgeable and smart... and sometimes I don't even know how to respond to him," she confesses.

"But you're smart too!"

"Yes, I know. And talking with Alan has expanded my mind to so many different topics and things I never used to even give a second thought about, but sometimes he's just too smart for his own good. I'm not saying I feel unworthy, I like that he can challenge me. It's just that sometimes it tires me out... being all that smart, y' know?"

Sophie stares at her sister across the table with a smile across her face.

"What?" (Y/N) chuckles and smiles back while playing with the silverware.

"Look at you - twenty-five and yet you've achieved so much. I'm only two years younger and yet you own, _actually own_ , your dream car, your dream apartment and from what I hear, you found your dream boyfriend, too," she says happily.

"Speaking of boyfriends, I don't know what's taking him so long. He's usually very punctual," she looks down and fiddles with her wristwatch while checking the time.

"No worries. I was actually wondering if I can go take pictures by that window there before he comes? Pretty please?" She begs her sister as she points to the large glass windows overlooking London.

(Y/N) chuckles and answers, "yeah, of course. I'll text you when the food is here. Or Alan. Whichever arrives first."

(Y/N) hardly finishes her sentence when Sophie jumps up while grabbing her phone and makes her way excitedly over to the windows in the far back of the light and airy restaurant.

(Y/N) lightly shakes her head and snickers as she watches her sister from afar taking selfie after selfie. She's already taken pictures of London from multiple angles, how many more does she need?

The soft-touch of a large warm hand on her shoulder pulls her from her thoughts.

Oh, great! They keep missing each other. Will this meet and greet just happen already? She sighs frustratedly.

"My apologies for being late. There was a pileup on the A3220," Alan grumbles lowly and leans down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"No problem, we just got here. I ordered for you already. I figured you'll be starving by now," she interlinks their hands and rests them on his thigh as he takes a seat on her right side.

"I am absolutely ravenous," he says as his stomach grumbles.

"When are you not?" She jokes and they both chuckle.

Alan stretches his right leg in order to remove his keys and wallet from his pants pocket and places them on his side of the table.

"Where's your sister?" he inquires and clears his throat before taking a sip of his room temperature water.

"You mean you can't tell? She's the tourist taking pictures over there by other people's food," she subtly points her thumb in Sophie's direction eliciting a heartfelt chuckle from Alan.

"Well, if she's still going to be a while, then I'm going to..." he leans closer to her and places a soft kiss on her lips.

Once they pull away he makes sure no one is watching and leans in again. This time he mischievously darts his tongue inside her warm wet mouth.

"Can you two get a room already?" Sophie jokingly exclaims as she sits down at the table.

Her face portrays a look of horror and shock as she looks at the kissing couple once they pull apart.

_Uh-oh, she's not taking this as expected_ , (Y/N) thinks to herself as she sees Sophie staring at Alan confused.

"You must be Sophie. I've heard a lot of great things about you," Alan tries to remedy the situation and wipes at his lips with the back of his hand.

"Pay no attention - they're all lies," she replies so earnestly that Alan isn't sure if she's joking or being serious.

"Sophie, this is Alan, my boyfriend. Alan, this is Sophie, my sister," (Y/N) introduces them to each other.

"Sophie, close your mouth. A bug might fly in," (Y/N) whispers across the table at her sister whose mouth is still agape.

She shuts her mouth and swallows before reluctantly stretching out her hand. Alan softly shakes her hand in greeting, careful not to intimidate her with his iron grip.

Sophie looks knowingly and slightly pissed off over at (Y/N).

"(Y/N), Dad is going to be so pissed. His only rule is as long as your boyfriends are younger than him!" She hisses quietly across the table.

"You just had to pick the one a few years older. He probably fought in the second world war," she gives Alan a once-over across the table.

"Excuse me?" (Y/N) sneers at her sister.

"Ok fine, the first one then," Sophie challenges.

"Actually, she's not wrong. I was born five months after the second world war," Alan clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

(Y/N) looks baffled as she stares at Alan, mouth agape.

_When you put it that way, okay, yes, that sounds a bit perverse that he would be dating someone who was born in the early 90s._

"I know you say age doesn't matter - now. But think about it this way: when you were born, a mere day old, he was already fourty-one-years old. He starred in his first movie and you just saw the first break of light. Doesn't that freak you out at least a little bit?"

"Okay, your jokes are no longer funny. So, stop it," she reprimands Sophie.

Sophie shrugs her shoulders and leans back in her chair, pouting like a schoolgirl who just got slapped over the wrists.

"Also... you know who he is?" She asks her sister dumbfounded.

For someone who doesn't watch movies at all, it seems a bit weird that she would know which his first film was.

"Yeah, he's the professor from Harry Potter that you used to crush so hard on. God knows, you made me sit through all eight movies twice," she mumbles under her breath.

Alan turns his head in (Y/N)'s direction with a smirk on his face.

"You had a crush on Professor Snape?" He jabs playfully.

"I wouldn't call it that..." she replies shyly and looks down at the napkin across her lap.

"You wouldn't? Really?" Sophie challenges her sister.

"She even made up her own character, chose her own house, made her own wand. She was a teacher at Hogwarts, y' know? _Angelily Viventis. Master of Astronomy and Occlumency._ She cried herself to sleep when your character died in the film. For six months she didn't eat or go outside. She looked terrible all because of a stupid fictional relationship that only played off in her mind," Sophie teases as she looks over at Alan.

"Not so fictional now anymore, is it?" Alan smiles widely while turning to face his girlfriend.

"Guess not. Oh, look - food!" She changes the subject quickly when she spots the waitress approaching with their order.

The trio continues to eat their food in awkward silence before Sophie decides to speak again.

"What about kids?"

"Sorry?" (Y/N) asks confused as she swallows a piece of juicy duck.

"Have you thought about the whole kids-situation?"

"Well, we both want children one day-" Alan starts, but gets interrupted by Sophie.

"One day? Alan, your _one day_ is now. No offense," she scoffs disapproving.

"Offense taken," he places his cutlery down with a clatter as he sits back upright in his chair.

_She's unbelievable!_

"Well, we're taking things slow. We're not even engaged or married yet," (Y/N) offers quickly, seeing that Alan is getting slightly pissed off at her sister's interrogation.

"But still, think about it - you're what, sixty-six now?

"Give or take," Alan glares at her through slitted eyes.

"Be realistic, in a few years if and when you guys do decide to get married and have kids... how old are you going to be, Alan, when your grandchildren arrive?" She challenges.

"And (Y/N), whose diapers are you going to change - the kids' or Alan's?"

"Okay, hold on now. Don't be ridiculous. Alan's strength and health is impeccable for a late sixty-year-old," (Y/N) counteracts while getting slightly worked up.

"Oi! I'm sitting right here," he says and looks between the two sisters.

"Very well," Sophie runs her tongue bitterly along her top teeth, preparing herself for a valid argument.

"Alan, I think it's very selfish of you to want children at your age. By the time you pass away, God forbid, you will leave my sister to raise them all by herself," she looks earnestly at him.

It feels like someone has Alan's heart in an iron grip as a pang runs through his chest at the thought of (Y/N) having to raise their children by herself. In all honesty, he never thought about it that way.

"A widow and a single mother. Is that the title you were going for before reaching thirty, sis?" She sneers.

(Y/N) looks down at her lap again in embarrassment as she swallows hard.

Sophie looks between the couple and sighs.

"Have you two really thought this through or are you both too blinded by love to see what implications the age-gap in your relationship might have?"

_Silence._

"I didn't think so," Sophie says in slight victory.

"Ok, so Alan's experienced more things than I have in life. He's lived through a few decades more than me, but the only thing that matters is that we're existing at the same time now," she grabs his hand under the table and gives a slight squeeze in reassurance.

"Although the idea of having children is very enticing, of course, we will sit down and make a very thorough list of pros and cons before considering bringing children into this world," Alan adds and gives a small smile to (Y/N).

Sophie finishes the last bite of her food, places her cutlery together in the middle of her plate, and sits back in her chair, arms crossed while still chewing. She stares intently at the couple.

Alan feels slightly uncomfortable and lets go of (Y/N) hand under the table to pull on his collar in an attempt to loosen it.

"Do you really love my sister, Alan? And not just _love_ as in you love her smile or her brain or whatever. Love, as in, you love her even if she has weird celebrity crushes and dates old ugly men. Again, no offense. Love, as in, you understand her even when you don't. Love, as in, you respect her boundaries and you make sure you don't cross them. Love, as in, you don't get angry because she's sometimes smarter than you or achieves more things than you do?"

"That's never happened before, Sop-" (Y/N) snickers at the last part of the sentence, but gets cut off.

"Let me finish," Sophie holds a hand up to her sister.

"Do you love her even when her mascara is all yucky and smeared in the mornings after she wakes up?" She crosses her arms and leans forward on the table, staring at Alan intently.

Alan thinks back to their first night together last night and what (Y/N) looked like this morning when she woke up. A smile spreads across his face at the memory.

"God, yes," he looks lovingly over at (Y/N).

"I love your sister for all those reasons and many more. I do intend to marry her. Maybe not now, but in the near future. And it's no secret - she can know about it because I'm being deadly serious," he grasps (Y/N)'s hand from her lap and places a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"And (Y/N)? What about you? Are you just with him because he resembles Severus Snape?" She raises a questioning eyebrow at her sister.

"No, of course not!" She defends.

"You're not just with Alan because he is stinking rich and after his death, which is probably not that far away anyway, you'll continue to receive the royalties on all his movies?"

"Are you kidding me? I would never be with someone just for their money, come on now. I have enough of my own," (Y/N) replies taken aback.

"No, I know that," Sophie confesses lightly.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"I do," (Y/N) confesses and looks lovingly over to Alan.

Sophie purses her lips and sighs while reaching her arm across the table, holding her hand out to Alan.

"Fine, then. Welcome to the family, soon-to-be brother-in-law," she genuinely smiles at Alan.

A wave of relief washes over (Y/N) and she reprimands her sister playfully with a click of her tongue, "Why do you always make me stress like that!"

"Tell me this, if Alan never slept over before how does he know where everything in your apartment is?" Sophie demands as she watches Alan rummaging through the caramel-wood kitchen cabinets later that evening.

"Oh, would you give up? He's been here multiple times before. We've been dating for two years, you don't think he's come over in those seven-hundred-and-thirty days to just hang out?" (Y/N) cocks a dark eyebrow at her sister while chopping the Brussel sprouts in half on a cutting board.

"You know our views on that and besides, not every relationship needs sex to be stable, you know?" She adds as an afterthought.

"Why don't you, instead of teasing your sister, make yourself useful and peel the sweet potatoes, hm?" Alan drawls playfully and hands Sophie a Victorinox knife.

"Fine," she sighs theatrically while taking the knife. "What are we making anyway?"

"Salmon and sweet potato with Brussel sprouts and quinoa," Alan ticks off the list.

"What's that?" She inquires uncertain.

"What?"

"Quin-ea? Quen-o?" She attempts at the word.

"How do you not know what quinoa is?" Alan looks at her confused across the kitchen where she's peeling sweet potatoes at the kitchen island.

"It's not widely known in South Africa, at least not the part where we're from," (Y/N) adds.

The trio makes quick work of dinner and Sophie offers to set the table while they wait for everything to finish cooking.

She walks across to the open plan dining room and admires the cacti scattered on the windowsills and piano. She proceeds to place three sets of cutlery and plates on the vintage wooden table.

She turns around and spots her sister and Alan in the kitchen and she takes a moment to admire them.

They're both leaning back against the kitchen island while standing next to each other. Alan's arm is draped around (Y/N)'s waist while his other hand softly plays with her hand intertwined in his. Both their eyes are closed as he whispers sweet nothings in her ear while Passengers' Let Her Go softly plays over the kitchen speaker.

It's at this moment that she realises this is the type of relationship she wants one day, no matter the guy's age.

"Man, I'm stuffed. I need to undo my jeans' zipper. Everybody, look away," Sophie jokes as she manages to undo the top button and zipper of her jeans while splayed across the one section of the tan leather couch.

Both Alan and (Y/N) chuckle as they join her on the other end of the couch.

"Here," (Y/N) throws her sister a cashmere throw before draping one over her and Alan while cuddling closer to his side.

"Thank you for dinner, darling. The food was amazing, as usual," she cranes her neck and plants a soft kiss on his jaw.

"Yeah, thanks, Alan. I don't think I've ever eaten that many vegetables in one sitting, but it was just so good!" Sophie exclaims as she pulls the throw up to her chin and rests her feet on the wooden coffee table.

"You're very welcome. I have to thank my two sous chefs, too, though. We would've only eaten at midnight had it not been for your help," he smiles at Sophie and squeezes (Y/N)'s hip under the blanket in appreciation.

As the low volume of the telly sets over the living room, Alan mischievously eyes the cream scatter cushion next to him, picks it up and throws it playfully over to Sophie.

"Hey! What was that for?" She exclaims with a smirk as she removes the cushion from her face.

"How has your day been, Soph?" A mischievous glint shimmers in Alan's chestnut eyes.

"It was... very good, thank you for asking," she stares at the television to try and avoid Alan's gaze. 

"Oh, yeah? What made it so _very good_ , then? Care to share with the room?" He teases, gaining a suspicious look from his partner.

"Oh, my God. Would you stop?" Sophie blushes profusely.

"What's going on?" (Y/N) asks with a chuckle while looking over to her sister on the opposite end of the couch where she's trying to hide her red-stained face.

"I caught her making out with my driver earlier today," Alan winks at (Y/N).

"What?! You and Michael? Since when?" She asks incredulously.

"He takes good photographs, okay?" Sophie counteracts with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Apparently, that's not the only thing he's good at," Alan teases and shoots (Y/N) a knowing look, causing her to giggle.

"So, what, you decided to thank him by sticking your tongue down his throat?" She asks her sister.

"We are just friends," she offers shyly.

" _Friends_ don't know what friends taste like, Soph," Alan states matter-of-factly.

"Can you two just stop already? Jealousy doesn't suit either of you," Sophie says trying to hide her smirk.

"Why would I be jealous? I bet Alan is much better at kissing than Michael is," she says as she looks up at Alan expectantly.

"Want to find out?" Alan challenges mischievously while leaning down and capturing (Y/N)'s lips in a kiss so tender and sweet that she goes weak in the knees.

"Bleh," Sophie makes a gagging sound causing the couple to break apart.

They both stare lovingly into each other's eyes while Alan runs a dextrous thumb over (Y/N)'s swollen bottom lip.

"Get a room you two," Sophie says playfully with a grunt.

(Y/N) bites down on her thoroughly kissed bottom lip before turning her head in her sister's direction.

"Wait, isn't Michael like, fifteen years older than you?" 

"Yeah, so?" Sophie challenges her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"So, why did you give me crap for being with an older guy? Oh, how the wheels have turned," she says with delight evident in her voice.

"Can we just drop it, okay?" Sophie replies firmly with a glare across the couch.

(Y/N) playfully throws her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay."

After the room went silent for a while, trying to focus their attention back on the movie, Alan makes kissing sounds causing (Y/N) to snicker.

"Staaaaawp, Alan," Sophie whines and chucks the same cushion he threw at her earlier, back at him.

He catches the cushion mid-air and sticks it behind his head, making himself comfortable.

Halfway through the movie (Y/N)'s head dips, jerking her awake. The room has turned impeccably darker than before with only the floor lamp casting a warm yellow glow. She notices they're still in the living room nearing 22:25 already. She slowly stretches out her body before speaking.

"That's it for me," she says through a yawn.

"I'm going to head up to bed, but you two are more than welcome to stay and finish the movie," she pulls the throw from her body and slowly stands up from the couch.

"Okay," Sophie calls.

"G'night. I'll join you in a little bit," Alan drawls equally tired after she leans down and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Make sure to switch everything off, whoever leaves last," she calls to them on her way up the stairs.

Alan and Sophie continue to watch _Beautiful Creatures_ in silence.

Alan catches a glimpse of her across the room between scenes and he can sense she wants to tell him something, but she's probably waiting for the right moment.

"Something on your mind?" He drawls while looking ahead at the telly.

_Silence._

"You're a really good guy, Alan... I know I was busting your balls earlier, but my sister is my hero and soulmate and I don't want to see her get hurt. I'm just trying to look out for her," she confesses quietly.

"I understand. I will never do anything to hurt her, I promise," he says earnestly.

"I know that now. I am very happy that she has you in her life. I've never seen her this happy before..." Sophie smiles and wipes at a stray tear.

"Thank you. I know that will really mean a lot to your sister. She values your opinion above everyone else's, you know," Alan adds.

"Hm. I didn't know that," Sophie's heart swells with pride as she ponders Alan's words.

"Well, now you do. G'night, Soph. We'll see you in the morning," Alan grunts as he gets up from the couch before folding the cashmere throw and gently placing it inside the ottoman.

"Goodnight, Alan," she calls quietly after him as he too makes his way up the stairs.


End file.
